


The Blob Fic

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sapnap licked his lips as he looked up at Dream.Well, both Dream’s.It wasn’t as if there were two of his friend standing before him - that would have been a different (but very welcome) scenario. No instead there was Dream, his best friend of a decade, and then there was… Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 83
Collections: Anonymous





	The Blob Fic

**Author's Note:**

> god has forsaken me, and if you continue reading he will forsake you too.
> 
> i look forward to seeing the tweets about this shit.

Sapnap licked his lips as he looked up at Dream.

Well,  _ both Dream’s.  _

It wasn’t as if there were two of his friend standing before him - that would have been a different (but  _ very  _ welcome) scenario. No instead there was Dream, his best friend of a decade, and then there was…  _ Dream.  _ The second Dream was long, veiny, and it’s face smiled up at Sapnap in a way that  _ would  _ have been endearing if it  _ wasn’t  _ the avatar his friend used… And also his penis.

“How long have you been hiding this?” Sapnap managed to spit out, the blob looking at him curiously with blushing cheeks.

“I’ve never  _ hidden  _ it, it’s all over the Internet.” Dream replied. 

“But no one  _ knows  _ that it’s a penis.”

“You know. I know. Does anyone else need to know?”

Sapnap gulped. Dream was right - no one else  _ needed  _ to know, especially not when, right now, the blob was all for him.

“Can I--”

“Of course.” Dream chuckled. “I’m not standing here with my dick out so you  _ don’t.” _

Well. It made sense if nothing else.

Sapnap dropped to his knees and the blob looked at him with a happy smile on its face, leaving the man wondering just how this would work. He tried not to think of it, not wanting to get lost in the  _ logistics  _ of it all as he opened up his mouth and slackened his jaw, leaning forward to take the blob in between his warm, wet lips.

Instead of a normal dick - which, admittedly, Sapnap had no experience of sucking either - the blob seemed to stretch itself toward the back of his throat, as if it had a mind of its own. To keep himself from choking immediately he had to pull his head back. As he coughed, a trail of spit between his lips and the blob’s head broke in two, and his saliva hung down over his chin. While he caught his breath, the blob looked  _ very  _ happy with itself.

“C’mon Sapnap, you’ve gotta do better than that.” Dream laughed. “Or am I gonna have to tell George. He’d probably be able to take it.”

Not wanting to be outdone - and by a  _ Brit  _ no less - Sapnap pushed himself to immediately take the blob in his mouth once more. This time, when it strained to find its way further down his throat, Sapnap forced himself to take it. It was uncomfortable at first and shifting to breathing through his nose was unpleasant, but a deep groan spilling from Dream’s lips was enough for him to continue. After all, how could he stop when he was making Dream sound like  _ that?  _ His hands reached for Dream’s balls, and as his fingers slid over his skin he was almost surprised not to find two more faces there. 

Moving his head back and forth along the length of the blob, Sapnap found himself in a comfortable rhythm. His lips felt sore, his jaw was beginning to ache, and that back of his throat hurt, but that all stopped when he felt a completely new and unexpected sensation.

Something  _ licked  _ his uvula. 

Despite the surprise, Sapnap found himself moaning around the blob, and he was rewarded with another lick. 

Sapnap’s eyes glanced up to meet Dream’s, and despite the noises coming from his mouth the man seemed  _ very  _ composed. Wordlessly, Sapnap asked for permission, and Dream nodded. He removed one hand from Dream’s balls and instead reached to his belt, trying his best to unbuckle it with one hand and shimmy it off so he could reach his own cock. As he began to desperately tug to reach some kind of release of his own, he quickened the pace of his head, and now the room wasn’t just filled with Dream’s moans (and his own muffled sounds), but tiny, quiet breaths coming from the blob instead his mouth.

“Fuck,  _ Sapnap--”  _

He moved faster, tightening his lips around the blob.

“Sapnap, I’m gonna--”

Sapnap felt the main body of the blob throbbing in his mouth, and then he heard two, sharp breaths…

...Then he heard a sneeze, and he felt the back of his throat suddenly coated in something thick and hot. His own hand continued moving throughout the experience, and at the feeling of cum slowly dripping into his stomach he came too. Dream took a step back to remove the blob from his mouth - letting him moan loudly as he milked himself - and when he managed to open his eyes once more he could see the blob hanging limp between Dream’s legs, much shorter than it had been before.

As Dream tucked the blob away and pulled his pants back up, he gave Sapnap a smirk and nodded down to his cum covered hand.

  
“Gesundheit.”

**Author's Note:**

> i warned you.


End file.
